And Then We Laughed
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: GREETINGS. My first smut ! It's hetero KomaHina, fem Hinata. It can be funny if you like the humour. Kinda kinky for a headcanon about Hajime's ahoge, and tons of foreplay. Oh, and did I mention an electric green condom ;D ? Of course I didn't. Read and review, especially if you're a sucker for KomaHina (lol, that means all of you). Rated M for obvious reasons.


((*Boob sweats nervously*

Peeps, this is my very first smut fanfic.

It took breasts (balls are overrated) to post this on fanfiction. net. It really did. So uh, enjoy~!

-LyraTheWriter

P.S., Hinata is genderbended here, so sorry, it's hetero and not yaoi ;_;

THIS IS A ONESHOT, SO THERE ARE NO CHAPPIE NAMES))

"Hey Hina," Komaeda playfully poked my cheek, his long fluffy pinkish-white locks brushing against me in the process. Ignoring him, I focused on the reading material we were SUPPOSED to be studying for a science exam that was coming up. But after he whined that nickname of mine for the 100th time, not considering there was that his-hair-was-starting-to-tickle-me-factor, I looked up from the mass of boring text on organic compounds, and snapped at him.

"For crying out loud, stop calling me Hina. And we can't really procrastinate right now. The exams are coming up pretty soon."

"But _Hajime_, we've been studying for**_ three hours_** now..." He pouted his lips, and I had to shake away any thoughts of how he looked kind of cute when he was whining. It didn't help that the ends of his hair would often droop along with his expression.

"Nagito," I stared him straight down into the depths of his playful, light grey eyes. "I don't have your Super-High-School-Level-Luckster Talent, so I have a good chance of bombing this if I don't study properly..." I then realized I was chewing on my pencil in agitation when I thought of failing my science exam.

"Well, can't we take a break...?" His face started to curl up in a strange grin, eyes twinkling as he held up a package of one of my most favourite snacks... Ever.

It was an assorted mix of Pocky. Special, annual, limited edition. I started to twitch. Must. Not. Reach. For. Pocky. Must. Not. Reach. For. Pock- Ah, fuck it. They were irresistible. Reaching out my hand for the cream covered biscuit sticks, Komaeda pulled back, reclining back on the plush sky blue sofa we were sitting in.

"Nuhuhuh~" To my annoyance, he put a matcha-flavoured stick in his mouth, and slightly stuck his tongue out, muttering something. Even when I was a few feet away from him, it was nearly impossible to hear what he'd just said.

"...What?" I asked, when he curled his pointer finger back repeatedly, the gesture a sign to beckon me to come closer.

"...Pocky Game," he repeated, a pink flush that matched the ends of his hair spreading across the expanse of his face when he finally said it aloud.

Well. This is what I get for inviting my boyfriend over for a study session. I should've known better; Komaeda was never really great at concentrating on things that never interested him. Sighing, my mouth went to the other side of the Pocky stick after we decided that we'd finish off the entire pack, and we began.

Knowing that Komaeda probably only wanted to play this game as an excuse to kiss me, every time we were mere millimeters apart, I'd find some way to win the round, yet get away with not kissing him. This only irritated him more and more, until he finally huffed, "Goddammit," after the 20th stick.

"Hehe~" Couldn't hold down my giggles, I replied, "You never said we'd play fairly, did we?" I took this chance to lick my lips, pleased at the tastes of matcha and strawberry that had lay reminiscent on its surface. Komaeda only gave me a glare, and handed me the next stick. Gladly, I took the end that had the vanilla cream at its end (he lowered his eyebrows in annoyance at not getting his end of choice), and we started up again.

Only this time, just when I was about to pull another trick, Komaeda pulled one of his own. Before I could pull away at the last second, Komaeda pounced, toppling me so that my back was onto the soft sofa cushions, our lips pressed together in a warm unison. Lifting my hands, I clasped them around where his neck and cheeks met on either side, tilting my head, deepening our kiss. Trying to not let him have all of the fun, I pressed my tongue on his lips, and he eagerly allowed entrance. From there on out, we were battling for dominance, though it was clear that I was at a disadvantage because first of all, I was beneath him. Secondly, as my hands traveled from his face to his back, he immediately broke our kiss, pinning my hands up behind me with one of his own, holding them by the wrist. The other hand was wiping off the small saliva string that had trailed from both of our mouths, and we were both breathing heavily.

I could feel that my face had heated, and as I looked up in a bit of a haze, I saw that Komaeda's eyes, previously playfully light and airy, were now starting to darken with a lusting expression, his mouth slightly open. Before I could comment, he started to make a pathway of kisses that traveled from the temple of my head, to the side of my cheek, taking a small break on my mouth with a deep kiss that sucked the air out of my lungs, nearly leaving me breathless. Then, as to make up for slowing his pace, his mouth clasped onto my neck, and he started lightly biting, teasing, kissing, sucking the sensitive skin on the nape. I started to moan a bit from the sensation, and then with one hand caressing my left breast, cupping and rubbing it through the cloth of my white button-down, he used the other to lightly tease my neck-length, light brown locks.

And then he lightly pulled my ahoge.

Now I don't know why, but for some reason, my ahoge is an erogenous zone*. So when he started twirling it around, I started grinding on him, inverting my knees and pressing my thighs together so that I wouldn't embarrass myself by putting my fingers down my skirt. However, I couldn't stop my pants and groans.

"A-a-ahh! K-Komaeda! D-don't... not there...AH!" Surprised, he pulled away from my neck, and paused from playing with my hair. And then, he started laughing when he realized that was the source of my reactions. Flustered, I exclaimed, sprawled out beneath him, gasping for air, "It-ah- isn't funny!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Hinata," he tried biting down another giggle. "I'd just never expected to be so lucky as to find out that this... Kink of yours existed. It is the Ultimate Luck to find out that there's another way to arouse you~"

"Oh_ please_," I sat up, and took the chance to turn the tables so that I slammed Komaeda down on the sofa, my legs straddled on either side of him as I started to undo my tie, and unbutton my shirt before his amused eyes, trying to seduce him. Problem was, I was shaking. Especially my fingers. And he noticed. Sitting up, he put his hands over mine, helping me from fumbling with the buttons that were usually so easy to unbutton. Soon enough, the shirt opened, completely unbuttoned, revealing the light green, floral, slightly see-through lacy bra I had underneath, and Komaeda whistled.

"That's a very _sexy_ bra you have there, Hinata," he leaned closer, and whispered into my ear, his voice low and husky in tone, "But I honestly can't wait to get it off of you..." And so, I ended up being the one pressed down with my back onto the sofa again, and this time he started to relentlessly clasp his mouth onto my collarbone, nipping at it to lightly mark it with lovebites, his hands playing with my breasts, lightly teasing the nipples by brushing them with his fingers.

"H-hey, Komaeda..."

"Hmm?" He looked up, his hands not stopping.

"Shouldn't you be undressing, too?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, sorry. I didn't notice." He shrugged off his jacket, but slowly stripped off his shirt, revealing his slightly defined, yet slightly soft, lean frame. My pulse quickened when he then added, "Now that my chest is bare, it's about time yours was, too." And with a raise of my arms, he was able to slide my bra right off, freeing my breasts. I tried to cover them with my hands, but Komaeda pushed them away, revealing them, completely bare.

"Beautiful... They're perfect."  
>"Komaeda!"<p>

"What? They're nice and round..." He traced the shape of them by cupping both in his hands. "They're perky..." He poked each lightly under the bottom by prodding the flesh with his fingers, and they lightly bounced upwards, then back down. "They're a little bigger than my hands..." He covered them with his long palms. "And your nipples are large," he squeezed my left one between his thumb and pointer fingers, twisting the light brown tipped skin ever so slightly. "They're sensitive, too-" He mused.

"Can you not..." I looked away, abashed... but not for long, because the next thing I know, he's teasing my breasts with a little more pressure, and he was hitting all of my sensitive areas. Squirming, I breathed heavily, clutching at his back and wrapping my legs around his waist. But then... It starts to hurt a little.

"N-nagito, I think that's enough. It's starting to h-hurt."

"Sorry..." He kissed the now reddened nips apologetically, keeping his gaze focused on my own, and all I could do was bite my lip in return, and I found my gaze looking downwards...

And to his surprise, I tried undoing his belt.

"H-Hinata...!"  
>"I-I want to please you too, you know..." I started kissing his neck slowly, finally managing to unbuckle his belt; my hands reached towards his zipper, and I started to kiss his chest, fondling it like he did to me."Your nipples are also pretty sensitive, too..." But all I could hear was a small squeak in return for all my efforts. That... made me unhappy.<p>

"I want to hear your voice..." Biting down on his nipple softly, I thought I heard a bit of a moan. "Does this feel good?" I licked in a clockwise motion.

He nodded. "Mmmh."

Meanwhile, my hands slid off his jeans, and when I looked down...

Well, obviously he was aroused, I could clearly see the bulge in the midst of the pink background, but I cracked up when I saw what boxers he was wearing.

Hello Kitty Boxers. Pink-bowed little kitty cats staring back at me, innocently.

"Nagito Komaeda, never in a million years would I have guessed that YOU, would be wearing these, EVER, especially during something like this." We ended up cracking up together, and he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Well, I never expected that you'd wear such a sexy see-through bra under such a professional button-down, Hinata. You're full of your own surprises- AH~!"

I finally got a nice sound out of him when I put a hand down his boxers, stroking him with pressure, while kissing him, the tempo slow, passionate. Perfecto.

Naturally I often moved my hand at different paces, and I could soon feel a certain wetness staining my hands, making it glide down his length all the more easily. As I was teasing him, his hands moved under my skirt, and he was fingering me through my undergarments. Hearing him growl in frustration, he ripped them off, and threw it to the side, muttering something about how it matched my bra, and probed his fingers throughout my entrance.

"You're excited... My hands are already wet," he smiled.

"I could say the same," I took off my skirt, and pulled down his boxers at the same time, so we were both completely bare... minus the fact that we both had socks on**. Before I could carry out what I wanted to do, I wanted to make sure that Komaeda was on the same page.

"Uhm, I wanna try doing 69... Is that okay? " Looking down at my chest, I admitted to what I wanted to do, and he nodded.

"Get on top of me, then," he ordered.

I straddled on him yet again, but this time my rear was facing him, and he immediately stuck his tongue in, licking my insides up and down.

"Ugaaa... Ah!" After letting out a moan, I stuck his member in my mouth, trying to imitate his tongue motions as well, my hands gently pumping him below.

"Haaa...Ngh," His breaths quicken, and I feel the heat of his breath in my inner walls, his mouth probing in a little more deeply. I quicken my pace, but it's hard to try to deep-throat him because he's kind of large and my mouth can only go down so much, so I let go of his member when I lose concentration, tracing my tongue on the sides and toward his testes as well. I hope I'm doing okay.

"D-does wit fweel gwood?" I pant, my mouth kind of... well, full. He pulls his mouth out to reply.

"You're doing great. Keep going."

I tried to minimize the sucking sounds I was making because it was kind of embarrassing for me to hear them, but I started to notice that the louder I was, the more he'd moan, and his mouth vibrations were really stimulating. He started to rub my clit with his hands, and my head started to get a bit hazy again.

Eventually, however, Komaeda came without warning, and my face got splattered with seminal fluid. Surprisingly, I climaxed at the same time, so basically...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH!"

"OH MY GOSH HINATA I'M SO SORRY LET ME GET A TISSUE-" he left his sentence unfinished when he gaped at me open-mouthed, fish faced, when I took my finger, wiped the side of my cheek, and stuck it in my mouth.

"...It's kinda bitter." Then, he smiled.

"You taste really sweet, like orange juice." I blushed at the comparison.

"I...I drink a lot of orange juice, I'll admit..." We kissed, and it kind of ended up tasting like a sweet-and-bitter grapefruit.

As I wiped my face with a napkin, Komaeda took a condom out from his jacket pocket, along with some cocoa-scented lotion. Ripping the packaging of the condom, he slid the protection onto his member, and as we both looked down, we laughed for what appeared to be the thousandth time during our sexual intercourse session.

But hey, anybody would laugh if their boyfriend slid on a condom that was bright electric green.

Hell, it was GLOWING.

"What the fuck, Nagito! HAHAHAHA!" I had to literally calm my tits with my hands because they were bouncing from laughing so hard. Komaeda hugged me to support himself from falling down to to the floor laughing.

But when we started calming down, he parted some hair that fell into my face, tucking it behind my ear, leaning in, and whispered,

"It's nice that we've been laughing so much and all, but I... I really want to be inside of you." He stared right into my eyes, and I looked away, nodding. Kissing my ear, Komaeda whispered, voice dangerously low, "Sit and turn; we're going to be spooning."

He lightly bit and licked my ear, toying with my breasts with one hand (gently because they were still a bit sore), my nether regions with the other. Since he put lotion to lubricate the insides of my entrance, the cool temperature of the lotion comforted me, the scent lulling me into relaxation. Releasing a sigh, I could feel him starting to harden against my rear, but I knew that he believed that foreplay was important, and I respected that.

For some reason, I was very self conscious about the way my voice sounded when I realized how I was moaning, so I held my hands over my mouth, slightly hunching forwards.

And then, the hand that Komaeda used to toy with my breasts; the fingers of that hand, they made their way to my mouth, and Komaeda ordered me in his dangerously low, seductive tone,

"Suck." And as I did so, he paused rubbing my clitoral region to insert his member into my entrance, entering slowly.

"Am I going too fast?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"N-no," I exhaled, grabbing onto a sofa cushion for support.

"I'm going to start moving, and tell me if something's up."

He started thrusting, licking up at the nape of my neck, whispering dirty things into my ear.

"You're a hot mess right now." He bit my ear again, hot breaths in my ear making me shiver with a chilling pleasure.

"I can't hold myself back." He gave a surprisingly hard thrust, and my voice leaked out.

"HAAAAAAAAA! Nagito- Mmmmmnh-" I tried putting a hand over my mouth, but he held his fingers down, moaning into my ear,

"I want to hear your sexy moans, groans, your voice. I want to hear you say my name. I want to know that I'm giving you my all." He gave a suck on my ahoge again, giving it a flick with his tongue, and I was completely lost in a sweet numbness that vibrated in my ears. I couldn't hold down my voice this time, and I bit down on his hand by accident. "Good girl," he replied, and for some reason I was turned on even more from those words alone.

His hips thrust in, out, and back again, the waves of mind-numbing, sweet pleasure reverberating against my mind like the perpetual motion of his thrusts. My nipples hardened and perked up again, and he didn't shy away from switching from squeezing my breasts to pressing his long fingers against my clitoris. If anyone knew how to finger their partner, Komaeda was a true champion.

"H-H-Hajime," his voice called out, raspy, and despite the fact that my vision was blurred from all the sensations I was feeling, I turned my head, receiving a hot, sloppy, salviating, wet kiss that emphasized the fact that we were connected in more ways than one.

"Nnnnh...Na-na-naGITO!" I yelled out his name, all I could see was whiteness for a few split seconds as I was hit by an orgasm.

"Ha...Ngh!" And Komaeda as well soon after.

Collapsed next to one another, we both were left gasping for air. Opening my eyes, I could see Komaeda was smiling, and I could feel my own lips curl upwards.

"That... Was phenomenal." I sighed, staring into his eyes, nearly throwing my bra into his face when I heard what he asked next.

"So, when's the next time we should study together...?"

((*I have a headcanon that Hinata's ahoge gets him feeling sexual when someone does something physical to it.

** They say couples are more likely to orgasm if they keep their socks on...HEHEHEHEH ;3))


End file.
